Dirty little secret
by Lucielanor
Summary: Oneshot. En ocasiones, la tentacion de pasar una nueva noche juntos es demasiado fuerte para el alma de un simple ser humano... Aunque despues haya que soportar el peso de ese pequeño secreto... [ByakuyaRukia]


_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y todos los personajes que la historia conforma son propiedad exclusiva de Kubotite-sensei. Lo unico que yo hago es escribir lo que l no se atreve, jejejeje xDD. Aunque demosle tiempo..._

_**Advertencia:** Aunque yo no lo considero asi, hay mucha gente que opina que en esta historia hay incesto. Personalmente no lo creo, ya que no hay lazos de sangre, pero en fin, allá cada cual con lo suyo. Por mi parte, ya estan avisados... xD_

* * *

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

La caída del sol llevaba consigo muchos cambios.

Las sombras dejaban paso a una oscuridad hechizante que contribuía al misterio de aquel jardín. Los sonidos se volvían más susurrantes, y el ruido de la naturaleza se convertía en el rumor del alma de quien lo escuchase. El hombre, apoyado sobre la barandilla de la terraza, sentía el balancear de las hojas de los árboles en mitad de la penumbra, movidas por la ligera brisa nocturna, y en ella solo podía oír una voz, repetida en su mente una y otra vez.

"_Ve hacia tu deseo. Vuelve a ella"_

_**I light a candle  
In the garden of love  
To blind the angels  
Looking down from above  
**_

El atardecer también convertía a Byakuya Kuchiki, el importante capitán de la Sexta división, el noble que encabezaba el clan Kuchiki, en un hombre normal.

Cubierto por un yukata negro que le resguardaba del frescor de aquella noche de verano, la altivez de su mirada se deshacía con la calidez de aquella sensación de imperiosa necesidad. La necesidad de tenerla junto a el, disfrutando cada recoveco de su cuerpo liviano, cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce…

Con la aparición de la luna, Byakuya se convertía en un hombre normal y corriente, sujeto, como todos, a los deseos de su mente y de su cuerpo. Todo él se reducía a un único deseo. Ella.

_**I want, I need  
The fruit of your pine  
It tastes so bitter sweet  
Cause I know it's not mine  
I want to come inside**_

Allí estaba, estático frente a la puerta de su habitación, con los nudillos reposando sobre la madera, decidiendo si debía hacer aquello, ceder por enésima vez a aquella tentación. Tal vez debería regresar sobre sus pasos por el enorme y vacío pasillo de la casa, volver a sus aposentos y sentarse en la oscuridad para meditar si aquella era la actitud correcta, si realmente aquello era lo correcto.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Correcto o no, ella tenía de su parte la calidez de su piel. El perfume de sus manos. El sabor de sus labios.

El fragor de lo prohibido.

_**Hit the lights  
And I'll come crawling to your window tonight  
Come on and send the sign  
I'll be your dirty little secret and you'll be mine**_

El crujido de unos pasos precedió a un pequeño golpe, tras el cual, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, revelando a Rukia, que miro fijamente a su hermano sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Ella sabía que el iría allí esa noche, como todas las noches, mucho antes que él. Supo mucho antes que él que acabaría rendido ante el amor, el deseo, la necesidad o cualquiera que fuese ese sentimiento de frustración, esa sensación de tiempo perdido siempre que ella no estaba entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches, Rukia.

Las palabras no consiguieron sino hacer aun más real su cambio. Byakuya Kuchiki había dejado de ser el hermano arrogante, el cabeza de familia lejano y orgulloso que le dirigía la palabra en contadas ocasiones. Rukia no necesitaba de aquella capa de candidez, de fragilidad y de respeto para tratar con el.

Ahora era tan solo Byakuya. El hombre. El amante. La timidez no tenía cabida en la luminosidad tenue de su lecho.

Con suavidad, le tomo de la mano y le guió hacia el interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**You got me knock knock knocking at your door  
And I'll be coming back for more  
We made a promise and we keep it  
Our dirty little secret**_

Con la sed de su aliento, Byakuya deslizo la bata de Rukia por sus hombros, besando su cuello con pasión, con furia, sintiendo como ella clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, buscando sus labios con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus ropas tocaron el suelo en el preciso instante en el sus bocas se encontraron, absorbiendo del otro la sensación de completitud, de perfección.

Retrocediendo hasta la cama, ambos sintieron como todo se evaporaba, como si los labios sobre la piel de la mujer borrasen de un plumazo años de secretos, de misterios, de deliciosa traición.

En esos momentos no existía nada excepto la suavidad de las sabanas acariciando sus cuerpos; excepto la angustiosa cercanía del otro. Cuando la luz comenzase a asomar sobre las ventanas de la casa, llegaría el momento de alejarse, de actuar como extraños, de soportar la separación.

De ocultar y de sepultar su pequeño secreto.

_**We act like strangers  
When you're holding his hand  
Cause there's a danger  
That we both understand**_

Los demás jamás sabrían de aquellos encuentros en los que ambos daban rienda suelta a lo más desconocido de sus propias almas. Mientras los movimientos frenéticos y los susurros ahogados de ambos inundaban la calma de aquel cuarto apenas iluminado, parecía imposible que otras personas estuviesen sufriendo el mayor de los engaños.

En aquellos momentos, Rukia disfrutaba con enorme placer a las deliciosas caricias de Byakuya. Después, tomaría su ropa y volvería a los brazos de su verdadero amor, aquel que vivía sin saber de su traición.

La mujer amaba realmente a Renji. Nadie, ni tan siquiera ella, sabía porque, noche tras noche, se entregaba a su hermano con toda su alma.

Quizá el placer de lo prohibido. El deseo de aquel otro cuerpo, tan distinto al de Renji pero que tan bien conocía. O tan solo, la bella sensación de sentirse viva.

_**We run like thiefs  
Through the temple of sin  
Till we fall on our knees then you go back to him  
I want to feel alive**_

Cuando la habitación volvió de nuevo a una calma aparente, tan sólo interrumpida por sus respiraciones fatigadas, Byakuya se recostó en el lecho, a la vez que Rukia se acurrucaba por unos momentos en su pecho. Mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la estrechaba contra si, se preguntó por qué no podía ser así para siempre.

Huir de los juegos a escondidas, de las caricias huidizas, de las miradas avergonzadas. Vivir, amarse, estar juntos de una vez por todas, sin importar nada ni nadie.

De repente, Rukia se removió a su lado, levantándose de la cama y encendiendo una pequeña y titilante luz en un extremo de la habitación.

- Buenas noches, nii-sama.

Como todas las noches, Rukia se retiraba por unos instantes. Cuando regresase, Byakuya ya no estaría allí, y ella seguiría manteniendo aquella doble vida, de amor y de deseo, con dos personas distintas. Porque amor y deseo no significa lo mismo. Porque mientras pudiese disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermano y del amor de Renji, su vida seguiría oculta entre velos de mentiras y medias verdades.

_**I'll be your dirty little secret and you'll be mine  
**__**And I'll be coming back for more  
**__**We made a promise and we keep it**_

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, sintió como esta volvía su cama. Por un momento se dijo que podía volver, confesarle a aquella mujer lo que sentía, lo que quería sinceramente.

Como todas las noches, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia su propio dormitorio, consciente de aquel juego del que se había convertido en cómplice.

De nuevo, Byakuya fue consciente de su destino y lo acepto con tranquilidad. Una vez que había perdido su honor, una vez que su amor estaba dedicado a la persona equivocada, tan solo le quedaba su palabra. Hizo una promesa y juro cumplirla. Aquel sería, para siempre, su pequeño y oscuro secreto.

_**Our dirty little secret**_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Bueeeeeeeeeeno, pues ya estoy aqui de vuelta con otra historia sobre Bleach, en este caso, una nueva pareja ByakuyyaRukia, pareja que realmente me ha comenzado a fascinar desde que entre en cierta Iglesia de la Byarukiologia xDDD Pues nada, para ella y sus fundadoras va dedicado este fic.  
A destacar que este fic es distinto en muchos aspectos a lo que suelo escribir yo normalmente (tanto en estilo de narracion como de acontecimientos en si), y hasta el momento es lo mas "sensual" que he escrito, asi que espero que les guste.  
La cancion que aparece es **Dirty little secret**, de **Bon Jovi** en su ultimo disco. No duden en conseguirla, porque es buenisima.  
Muchos besos a todos y hasta la proxima (que espero que sea dentro de poco!). Byeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
